The objective of this longitudinal study are: 1) to determine whether early periodontal lesions (attachment loss and horizontal bone loss) indicate a predisposition to chronic periodontitis, 2) to determine the relationship between prevalence of various types of oral mucosal lesions and patterns of consumption of alcohol, cigarettes and smokeless tobacco (snuff and chewing tobacco), and 3) to determine the prevalence and causes of fractured anterior teeth, in an adolescent population. The study is being conducted in a biracial (35% black), semi-rural community of Bogalusa, Louisiana, utilizing junior high school and high school studies participating in a longitudinal study of heart risk factors. This study population is unique in that there is access to previously collected longitudinal data on physical and anthropometric examinations, blood biochemistry, 24-hour dietary recall, tobacco and alcohol consumption habits, to name a few, available on these subjects. Hence, there is a potential for testing several secondary hypotheses, besides the main objectives of this study. Baseline data on the prevalence of dental caries (DMFS), loss of attachment, calculus, soft tissue lesions, traumatized incisor teeth, and crestal alveolar bone height determined by bitewing x- rays have been collected. Current data on alcohol and tobacco usage, as well as history of injuries to teeth has also been collected through questionnaires. The study population consisted of about 1700 children of whom approximately 1000 children participated in the baseline exams. The data are now being processed for computer analysis.